


Grá Draíochta

by noelicoan



Series: Immortal Love [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Magic, Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal, Romance, Royal Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelicoan/pseuds/noelicoan
Summary: Now of age, Morgana must find a suitor to marry, and who other than Merlin, who she loves and trusts, and knows of her magic? Yet fortune is not kind. He is not of noble birth... or is he?A one shot Mergana fanfic, that I will probably write a sequel to.
Relationships: Balinor & Merlin (Merlin), Balinor/Hunith (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Immortal Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712527
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Grá Draíochta

**Author's Note:**

> The title means 'Magical Love' in Irish, I believe.

* * *

Arthur Pendragon always claimed to have known his best friend the most. Claimed to know his friend was idiosyncratic in both talents and personality. Claimed that the man was an open book, right from the beginning. That was what he claimed. Though there was plenty that the Once and Future King did not know then.

This is a story about what he didn’t know. Perhaps, what he knew and didn’t know were intertwined. Perhaps, what he knew about himself and didn’t know about himself were intertwined with others’ knowings and not-knowings. Perhaps… Well perhaps we should get on with the story, and you could actually find out what happens.

“Shall I replace your bedding today? Or would you rather me wait until tomorrow morning?” Guinevere, or Gwen -as her friends call her- asked her mistress.

“Tomorrow morning will do perfectly, thank you Gwen.” Morgana smiled, then looked down to the courtyard, where a stand was set up for the execution of a sorcerer.

“Do you think Magic is evil?”

“Not at all my lady. I believe it is simply a tool to be used.” Morgana turned away from the window as the prisoner was dragged toward his grave.

“It seems we share yet another opinion.”

Trying to give her mistress some semblance of normality, Guinevere fed her lady with her daily dose of gossip.

“A new man’s joining the castle crew from Agnosia! Gaius said his name was Merlin, and that he would be staying with him in the infirmary,” She smoothed down the creases in one of Morgana’s many dresses “maybe he could be your new distraction.”

“Where you servants get your information I will never know.” She shook her head, exasperated. Still, a glimmer of amusement shone in her eyes.

“We all have our secrets… Only joking! I’m friends with Gaius, and he received a letter two days ago, that he would receive an apprentice from Agnosia, and that he would arrive today.”

“Agnosia. I heard that magic is legal there….” Morgana warmed up to the thought, then with a smirk, added “Did that letter say if he was handsome?”

“Maybe” Morgana’s happiness was short lived as the king let his hand fall, in unison with the executioner’s axe.

Upon her surrogate father’s announcement for a feast in the honour of twenty years since the ban of magic and the great dragon, Morgana made a face. Then, Mary Collins, the sorcerer’s mother vowed to have an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A son, for a son, then disappeared in a torrent of wind. 

Morgana slammed the window shut in disgust, her actions catching the attention of one future apprentice from Agnosia. 

Once the warlock had settled well within the castle walls of Camelot, he decided to walk around the shops, chatting and letting his name be known as a future Camelotian apprentice to the townspeople of Camelot. He smoothly walked around the curve of the knight’s training field, watching as a servant was used as some knights’ entertainment.

By that very training field, two sides of one coin met.

No matter what these modern texts say, know that the great Merlin had never been smart. Wise? sure, but never smart. Intelligent, creative, amicable and knowledgeable, but smart was something he never was. He would be that kind of man who can tell you the speed at which a car is running, when that car was first invented, where the brand originated, and how many laws the driver was breaking by the way he was driving, then he’d be hit by that car.

So upon their first meeting, the great warlock, the strongest sorcerer to walk this earth, the one to help unite the kingdoms of Albion and break the ban of magic, got himself landed with a job as a target for children with rotten vegetables.

He talked amiably with the future Queen of Camelot, when finally he was fired from his job as a target. For now.

“Would you like me to show you around the castle? Unless you have to be somewhere, I doubt it, because it’s still your first day here, not as in, I doubt you have somewhere to be instead of the castle, bu-”

“I would love for you to show me around the castle.” Merlin chuckled at his new friend, saving her from embarrassing herself further.

The two walked around Camelot, Gwen showing him where the Knight’s quarters were, where the library was, where the dungeons were, where the great hall was, when they passed Arthur’s private quarters.

“That’s where Prince Prat lives?”

“ _Mer_ lin!” She shoved Merlin lightly, before informing him that yes, that was where Prince Arthur lived.

“Gwen, I was wondering where you were. Who is this?” A slightly accented voice asked from behind the pair.

“My lady! This is Merlin.”

“It is an honour to meet you, Lady Morgana.” Merlin bowed and kissed the offered hand, but he quickly let go when he felt a buzz of lightning. He grinned to hide his surprise.

“Well, he’s got better manners than a certain prince.” She smiled, rolling her eyes in the direction of her brother’s room.

“Anyone’s got better manners than that prat.”

Morgana’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she burst out in a fit of laughter. Gwen didn’t bother to hide her shock at the unhidden joviality her mistress suddenly possessed.

“What’s going on?” The very prince prat himself marched out of his room, and Morgana’s laugh jumped in volume. Soon, Gwen stared to chuckle, which brought Merlin to begin laughing as well. As the three people began to clutch their stomachs, Arthur yelled at them to gain their attention, and all three stopped.

“What has possessed you three?” he demanded, and Morgana giggled a tad bit more before being glared down by Arthur.

“I… I don’t know. Oh thank you Merlin. I haven’t laughed to that extent since I was a girl.”

“Oh, you’re that impertinent menace from earlier! Shall we name you court jester now, eh?” Arthur was. not. amused.

“Impertinent menace? Since when was that a personal pronoun?” Merlin jabbed back.

The two glared at each other for a while, but Merlin sighed and waved it off.

“Thank you very much Gwen, for showing me around. Nice to meet you too my Lady Morgana.” He bowed once more and walked away. Not even considering the prince.

“Oi! You forgot to address me!”

“Oh, that’s because I don’t address idiots.”

“You can’t speak to me like this. Do you know who I am?”

“Of course I do. Prince Arthur Pendragon. Head of the Knights and most powerful swordsman of all lands. Defeater of a hundred monsters, and the One and Future King who will once day unite all kingdoms of Albion and bring back magic to the lands. I would be living under a rock if I didn’t know you, but before I address you as such, you’re going to have to earn my respect because you’re not much in my eyes.” He looked straight at the prince’s eyes, before walking back to his own quarters.

Morgana looked at the apprentice with great wonder, and Arthur began his pondering. Some of the titles that menace spoke of, he had never heard before.

Who was this apprentice?

* * *

Tired from his travels and disgusted by the very reason the festivities had begun, Merlin skipped the first night of the festivals that was celebrating the twenty-year ban of magic and the capture of the Great Dragon.

He had gone to bed early, when he heard a voice in his sleep.

 _“Merlin…..Merlin…..MERLIN!”_ The man jumped out of his bed in shock and stared at the ground from which the voice came.

Grabbing his coat, he walked out of his room with great care. He shuffled past the court physician -who snored without a care in the world- and walked out of the infirmary.

Walking down the staircase leading to the dungeons, he heard Gwen’s voice in his head from earlier, informing him how the cells were the lowest point of the castle. Distracting the guards with his magic, he walked down a rocky staircase, which went on for what felt like hours. Feeling a cold breeze as he went further and further away from the castle, he wished he had brought his neckerchief.

Merlin looked at the giant cave before his eyes and guffawed upon seeing the creature that called his name.

“My father told me how large you were, but that was such an understatement! Look at you! You’re Brobdingnagian!”

“Now there’s a word I haven’t heard in a long time. Back when the giants still existed.”

“Anyway, why call for me, Kilgharrah?”

“I sense you have found your destiny.”

“Yes, I met with the Once and Future King, his nemesis, and his future wife, in a single day. Though I have no idea how that sweet woman could one day try to destroy Camelot.”

“Do not fall for the witch, young warlock. She is destined to destroy all in her path. You are the light to her shadows. If you love her, you will no doubt be consumed by her darkness.

“I will not be prejudiced because of your words. I know some are chosen by the Old religion, and that makes it seem like everything has been predestined, but I believe in free will. If she has such a path ahead of her, as her light, it should be my responsibility to change her for the better.”

“The words of the Old religion should not be taken lightly, young warlock. You will see one day.” He flew out of sight, and Merlin walked out, exasperated by the old dragon’s words.

The next morning, Merlin was already working for the court physician. He was to collect herbs and use the pestle and mortar to grind up seeds and bark, also to deliver the different potions to different guests at the castle. He had to tend for the sick and those who got injured by training too hard, but Merlin quickly fell into a routine and he was quite enjoying his stay at Camelot.

“Gaius! May I ask for-” A familiar voice invaded Merlin’s thoughts in the infirmary.

“Unfortunately, he’s out tending for the villagers. Is it anything I could help with?” He asked the lady, as beautiful as ever.

“Merlin! Um, do you know if Gaius has any more of the sleeping draught he gives me?”

“Trouble sleeping?”

“Yes. I get frequent nightmares.”

“What type? Are they vivid? Or do you simply wake up, distressed?” Morgana considered him for a second, before answering him. He was the famous Gaius’ apprentice, from a land of magic. Perhaps he could do something?

“They’re startlingly vivid. They tend to have people aiming to kill Arthur, or myself, or bandits attacking civilians, or even the King killing innocents.” That settled it.

“Morgana, considering that. There’s something that I should tell you.” Merlin gestured for her to follow him into his room, and she did so, rather hesitantly.

“What do you have to tell me?”

“Has Gaius given any explanation to you about your… nightmares?”

“He just says that I should drink the sleeping draught.”

“How long have you had these nightmares?”

“Since I was a young child.”

“Morgana. Please don’t be frightened about what I plan to tell you now. Do you think you can contain your shock no matter what I tell you? I promise it won’t be bad, well, not for me or you at least.”

“…okay?”

“Morgana. I believe you are a seer. You have magic.” Morgana froze at his words. Her eyes darted all over his face, looking for any hint of humour or lies.

“How can you be so sure?” she said after a few minutes silence.

“… Because…” He sighed. “Because I have magic too.”

“Yet you come to Camelot? Aren’t you bright.” She snarked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that… I’m just, so… so-”

“Overwhelmed?”

“Exactly.” The two stared at each other, and when Merlin smiled at her, she smiled back.

“How long have you had your magic Merlin?”

“Since I was born. Apparently I’ve been talking to animals before humans..” She smiled briefly, but her face contorted to fear a second later.

“How are we going to keep this a secret!? I’m the King’s ward!”

“It will all be fine Morgana. I promise. Don’t worry about the future. Everything will unravel the way it was supposed to be, and if that future involves you being persecuted for your use of magic, then God knows what I would do to whoever that dares to hurt you.” He opened his arms, and Morgana jumped into his embrace. Her whirlpool of emotions left her weary and tired. She hugged Merlin tightly, then flinched. She thought she felt a stab of lightning. Though she didn’t let go and continued to sob into his chest.

Morgana slowly drifted off to sleep, and Merlin let her rest in his bed. Looking at her, so small, even in his miniscule bed, he felt a wave of protectiveness overwhelm him.

That night, Morgana did not dream.

When she awoke, she felt warm and well rested. She cracked her stiff joints, and a question came to her mind. _‘why are my joints stiff?’_

She looked around the room she was in and found that it was quite different to what she was used to. The room was lit red from the sunset, and the walls were much closer to her than usual. Then, she looked at her bed. The bed used straw under the sheets rather than the wool she was used to. She then realised.

Not her bed. _His_ bed.

She slowly woke up and walked towards the door leading to the infirmary.

“Morgana! There you were! I was looking for you for ages!” Gwen’s relieved voice sounded form the opposite side of the room.

“How long was I away?”

“I’d say since midday, so four hours?”

“Four hours! And I didn’t have a nightmare!”

“What did you say?” Gaius asked.

“Well, earlier I came to get more of your sleeping draught before taking a nap, but you weren’t there, and Merlin told me where he thought my nightmares were coming from, and I didn’t sleep well last night you see, so he offered to let me sleep in his quarters, and just like that! No more nightmares!” she carefully avoided the subject of the source of her nightmares, and though Gaius raised his brow like usual, he didn’t question anything.

“I’m so happy for you Morgana!” Gwen smiled, and hugged her tightly. Morgana’s face went aflame, reminded of her hug earlier with Merlin.

“Do you know where Merlin is right now? I would like to thank him.”

“That daft boy landed himself in the dungeons after insulting Arthur.” Gaius supplied.

“Oh my. Gwen, can you go to my quarters and prepare everything required for the second night of this celebration? I’ll come along soon to pick my dress, but I need to find Merlin first.”

“Of course.”

Morgana headed towards the dungeons, where she greeted her friend.

“Hello Merlin.”

“Hello ‘Gana.” She smiled softly at her nickname, reminded of Arthur when he was still an adorable little boy.

“How did you manage to keep my nightmares at bay?”

“I did that?” He looked at his hands, briefly surprised. “Possibly a second source of magic is what calmed you. I’m not entirely sure.” Morgana thought over this for a few more moments.

“Well, thank you so much for it. That’s the best sleep I’ve had in years.”

“It was my pleasure.” Merlin’s eyes shone gold for a second, and the cell door creaked open. “I’ll accompany you to your room.”

“Ever the gentleman.”

“Anyone’s a gentleman compared to that prat” He smirked and let his arm out for Morgana to grab.

“Wise words of a wise man.” Morgana was filled with laughter once more, then slipped her arm through Merlin’s, but the two jumped apart from the shock of lightning that passed through them.

“Did you feel that? I felt it before, when I… hugged you.”

“As did I when I kissed your hand when we first met.”

The two stared at each other, then reached out for each other’s hands. The lightning struck once again, but it didn’t hurt. It only left a slight tingle under their skin. Then they realised.

“It’s our magic. Mine likes yours.

“And mine likes yours.” Morgana agreed.

The two stared at each other once more, and soon the gap between them shortened. Merlin leaned into Morgana, and Morgana stood on her toes, when…

“ _Mer_ lin! What are you doing out of your cell!” The prattish voice of the Prince yelled out, And Merlin swirled around. Thankfully, Morgana’s body was hidden by Merlin’s height, and Arthur missed the moment.

“I let him out.” Morgana spoke, walking into Arthur’s line of vision.

“You can’t do that.”

“You will find that I can. After all, I am royalty too,” She raised her head gracefully, then added “and older.”

Arthur scowled. That was the one thing she could always hold against him.

“Why?”

“He got rid of my nightmares. A positive countering a negative. Isn’t that fair?” Her accented voice mocked him. “Now! I need to get prepared for tonight! If you could get out of my way, I would be delighted.”

Arthur moved out of her path, and with one final glare sent to Merlin, followed after her.

Merlin too, walked away from the dungeons, his mind racing.

Morgana and Merlin both thought to themselves.

_‘Already smitten? What is wrong with you!’_

* * *

Around a month had passed without any further development from the magical couple. Their infrequent meetings were short and awkward, and Gwen was fed up with Morgana’s depressed sighs every moment she saw Merlin, and she was fed up with Merlin asking her if Morgana was doing well, every time they saw each other, whether in the kitchens, or in the infirmary.

“What is going on between you two!” She growled when the two in question met again by accident in the library.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh don’t give me that,” Gwen had had enough of the two sidestepping their problem, and she was getting tired of not knowing the reason why. Arthur, who now had Merlin as his manservant wasn’t helping either. “you two know exactly what I’m talking about, and if you don’t solve it soon, God forbid what I’ll do to the two of you.”

The two stared at each other again, and Morgana turned to Gwen.

“Gwen, can I have a word with him privately?”

“Finally! Of course milady.” She quickly sauntered off, satisfied to have been the catalyst to bringing them to talk together.

“So…”

“Yes… about that moment, by the dungeons… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“About that time by the cells, I shouldn’t have reached down-” They spoke at the same time. Then, both burst into a fit of laughter with how ridiculous their situation was.

“So, friends?” Merlin brought his hand out to shake, but Morgana hesitated.

“No. Not friends. I love you Merlin, so I will not be your friend.” She said, headstrong. Merlin’s ears got redder and redder, and Morgana cooed at how adorable he was.

“Um, err… well… thank you? Well, you see, um”

“You’re going to just ignore my confession?” She teased.

“It’s not like I don’t like you or anything, just that there’s a lot of things I need to address before I’m in a relationship. Besides, I doubt your father will allow you to be in a relationship with a servant, even if that servant saved his son’s life.”

Morgana thought about this and accepted his response. For the time being.

“Then friends, though our feelings are mutual. For now.”

“For now.” He shook her hand in a vice-like grip, and the two grinned liked loons, appreciating the warm cackle of lightning under their skin.

A week or so had passed, and during dinner, Uther raised a subject she was not prepared to hear.

“Morgana. You will be of age soon. As my ward, you know your responsibilities, yes?”

Not knowing where this conversation was leading, Morgana agreed with Uther.

“Name some of your responsibilities for me, please.” Even more confused, Morgana began her long list.

“To learn at least three languages, to learn to dance, to take care of my looks, to learn to use a sword, to learn politics to support my future-”

“Your future husband. Exactly.” Her gaze turned steely. “I have sent an invitation to the wealthiest and most powerful men in all of Albion who would like to gain your hand in marriage. They will be arriving from tomorrow. Be ready to choose your husband, Morgana.”

“I do not give my consent. I will not marry just to satisfy this Kingdom’s need for power!” She jumped up from her chair, nearly knocking it over. The candles’ flames grew wilder, fuelled by her magic.

“You _will_ listen to me. I am your King! And it is your duty to marry!” Arthur looked conflicted, whether to support his father like he had always done, or to support his sister who had his sympathies.

“You wouldn’t do this to Arthur! You would let him choose any woman he wants! Why don’t I have that privilege! Is it because I’m a girl!? Is it because I’m not your daughter!? Because you favour Arthur!??”

“SILENCE!” His ironically loud voice stopped Morgana’s rant. She glared at him, and if glares could kill, the King would be long buried.

“What if I told you I already love another?” She said after the room’s deafening silence began to annoy her.

“Then I would call you a fool.”

“What if I told you I am no longer pure?” Arthur choked on his spit, and Uther’s face turned white.

“You have done no such thing!”

“How would you know? You creep.” Morgana sneered.

“Morgana! You _will_ marry one of your suitors! My command will not be ignored!”

“And when they find out I am impure?”

“You will keep your mouth shut, and no one will know.”

“Then how could they trust me? I may run off with another man”

“You will do no such thing. They will be arriving tomorrow, so behave yourself, and _do. your. duty_.”

“Yes. _My King_.” She spat and stormed out of the room. She tried to slam the door shut, but the heavy doors only shut with a soft ‘thud’. The moment she left, all candles were snuffed out, and the King and Prince were left in the darkness.

Morgana walked to the training grounds after she had changed into more suitable clothing and took out her anger on the straw dolls made for training the knights. She may have won her battle, but she had lost the war.

“What’s happened?” The voice she had come to adore called out from behind her.

“The King has decided to put me as some prize to win. A prize to be won by some nobles.” Merlin’s face hardened. “I’m going to be married off for some political alliance.” She leaned onto Merlin’s chest. Her gaze hard and unrelenting. “You wouldn’t happen to be some upper-class noble would you?”

Morgana knew she was being delusional when Merlin replied. “Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes. I am a noble of Agnosia.”

“You have to be kidding.”

“I am.” Morgana’s face fell.

“You dare kid with a woman holding a sword?” She swung her sword limply, disappointment getting the best of her.

“Though I may have an idea to get you out of this mess.”

“What idea?”

“Would you be my consort?” Morgana gave him an ear-splitting grin.

“You gave it thought!?”

“Yes. I love you too Morgana. Will you be my consort?”

Morgana kissed him straight on the lips in response.

“I’m taking that as a yes.” He said after they parted.

“Silly. Of course it’s a yes!”

Previous conflicts forgotten, Morgana was happily led to her chambers by Merlin, where they parted sweetly.

Merlin, then headed back to his chambers with Gaius, where he lit a candle and began to write a letter.

_To King Balinor_

_I assume that you are already informed of the Lady Morgana of Camelot seeking suitors. This letter is not being written to scorn your relationship with Queen Hunith, but rather for the permission to give us your blessing. I plan to become one of the suitors for her to choose from. She is of magic, and Kilgharrah may have told you that she will be the nemesis of the Once and Future King, but I believe, that as her lightness and possible husband, I can lead her to make the correct choices._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your son, Emrys._

The first of the suitors arrived at Camelot the following day. Morgana couldn’t stand a single one of them.

Each passing week, a new king, prince, or knight joined the castle of Camelot. Thankfully some left, but the majority remained, trying to win the fair Lady Morgana’s heart. They had until the end of September to win Morgana’s heart, or else King Uther was to choose for his ward.

Merlin wished for his father’s letter to arrive soon.

* * *

Morgana had never received as many hairbrushes as this in her life. She knew these nobles thought of her as an emptyheaded doll who’s only function was to look pretty and, apparently brush her hair, but eleven hairbrushes? She felt bad for all the animals they killed in order to make the brushes.

Geoffrey, the court genealogist and keeper of the library had devised a plan for each and every noble to have Morgana for themselves for an entire day. It was to go from Z to A. She had got through all of the nobles, except names starting with A to D. She was with Sir Doyle today.

“I truly do believe magic is horrid. I think King Uther was absolutely right to banish all magic from his land.” Sir Doyle said. Today they were horse riding. These weeks would have been horrid if it weren’t for the King’s rule that Arthur would be with her so that nothing got out of hand.

Arthur and Morgana meant Merlin and Guinevere. So Morgana was surviving this stressful torture.

“You do?” She raised a brow.

“…Yes?” Sir Doyle was only trying to sell himself to her with the talk of her surrogate father, and with her current anger toward the King, that was not a good idea.

“Well, I believe that magic is simply a tool to be used.” Both Arthur and Merlin looked up at this. Merlin was smiling. Arthur looked… thoughtful.

“How so?”

“What weapon do you use best, sir knight?”

“Why, a sword. Of course.”

“What do bandits use to attack people?”

“Well, a range of weapons, but I suppose a sword is most common.”

“Then why is it that if you cut down bandits, it is just, but when bandits cut down knights, it is heinous?”

“Because we share a different morale. They steal and pillage. We protect our citizens.” Arthur supplied an answer for the stumbling Sir Doyle.

“Have you ever thought for the bandits? I do not try to protect them, but many bandits do not have any source of income due to scarce labour, they have no choice. Maybe they’re trying to provide for their families through stealing your armour. On the other hand, you knights have food, a home, and a good source of money. You slay them in the name of justice, yet you may be killing a family.” She let her words sink in.

“How does magic come into this?” Sir Doyle asked.

“Magic is like a tool as well. It can be used to attack. Yes. Camelot has payed the price for getting on the wrong side of magic. Yet still, our father has killed many innocents who have used magic to heal. To entertain. To nurture. It all depends on the person. Good people who wield swords use their sword justly. Evil wields a sword unfairly. Good people who use magic use their powers for healing. Evil uses magic for destruction. Magic is a tool.”

“Since when were you so adept in the knowledge of magic?” Arthur squinted in suspicion.

“Anyone’s got better knowledge on magic than you, prat” Arthur swatted Merlin’s head.

Morgana laughed hard, until she remembered she was in the presence of a foreign knight and her brother. She coughed, then proposed that they return back to Camelot.

Morgana rode side by side to Gwen, rather than Sir Doyle, who was trotting by Arthur and Merlin. Both knights looked to be rethinking their life choices, and the magical couple shared a small smile.

Sir Doyle left Camelot with a renewed sense of justness, and Uther groaned at how impossible this task to get Morgana married seemed to be.

Since Prince Claud had left almost a week ago, due to the Queen mother getting sick, the next day was to be spent with King Cenred.

Speaking honestly, Morgana was most worried about meeting with King Cenred. He was notoriously famous for his snide and arrogance, along with his dominance over women. He was also similar to Uther in terms of laws against magic. He was in many ways, harsher than Uther with punishment, as he burnt all those with magic at the stake, rather than give them a clean death by an axe.

Morgana woke up the next morning with a crushing sense of dread. She combed her hair with one of the brushes she got and allowed Gwen to try and cheer her up.

“You’re having a picnic today! And what a horrible day it is!” Gwen winked at her, as if she was being particularly secretive.

“Horrible day. How so?”

“It’s raining, wind blowing everything off their feet, and I heard it hailed earlier this morning.”

“In mid-august?”

“Perhaps the universe doesn’t want you to meet Cenred either.” Morgana thought of Merlin, wondering if he had anything to do with the weather. She knew not of how powerful Merlin was, but every time she touched him, she felt a powerful surge of magic come from him. Was he powerful enough to influence the weather?

“Perhaps.”

Morgana got ready in no time, and after she had a private breakfast, she headed to the library, hoping that Cenred was not well-read.

She was right, but one of his handmaids was. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked fairly common, yet there was something about her that made her very intimidating. Whether it was the glare she possessed, or the stern angle of her eyebrows, Morgana didn’t know, but she decided to leave the woman to her own devices.

“Lady Morgana.” The woman bowed, and all of a sudden, her intimidating aura was drawn back, and she offered a soft smile to the ward of King Uther.

“You’re King Cenred’s maidservant are you not? Does he not require your services?”

“I am one of his many maidservants. I will not be specifically missed.”

“Sorry, do I know you from somewhere? You seem very familiar.” Her face lit up with what could only be described as absolute joy.

“I am Morgause. I knew your parents very well.” Morgana felt her jaw drop. “My father and mother were so happy when you were born… sister.”

Morgana studied this woman who claimed to be her sister. After years of simply sitting in court, Morgana had acquired the skill of reading people’s faces. Morgause’s face bore no falsehood.

“Why were you not there? How come I am Uther’s ward if you were alive, all these years, after our parents’ deaths. Where were you when I needed an older sister? After all this time?”

“I am here now, aren’t I? If you’re anything like me, you must have had some mysterious things happen in your life? Things you couldn’t explain. Well I can explain them for you. I am priestess of the Old Religion. I can help guide you.” Morgause had, in her moment of emotion, grabbed Morgana by the shoulders, and frankly, Morgana was slightly afraid.

“Let me think about it for a while.”

“So you _have_ had experiences of abnormality.” Morgana cursed her stupidity.

“Yes. I have frequent nightmares.” She lied. Well, it was the half-truth. She _had_ frequent nightmares.

“Let me give you this, as my first present to you as an older sister. It will help with your nightmares.” She offered her a heavy looking bracelet, covered in runes and symbols.

“I can’t keep this.”

“No need to be modest.”

“I can’t because if Uther, or even Cenred finds me wearing this, I’ll be killed for the suspicion of sorcery.”

“That is why you must choose Cenred to be your consort. Then neither can kill you, since they would be your family.”

“But that is only if they’re your biological family, or family through marriage?”

“Sister… You are my sister with all my heart, but our fathers… They’re different.”

“No. My father is Sir Gorlois le Fay! Uther said so!” She hated how her sister’s face only possessed the truth.

“That is what Uther wanted you to think. Your father is Uther Pendragon.” Morgana thought her heart had stopped. She swayed on her feet and leant onto the bookshelves for support. Morgause stroked her shoulder, and how Morgana _wished_ it was Merlin calming her instead.

“My father persecutes his own daughter’s kind?” Morgause smiled to herself, her plan to get Morgana on her side and hate Uther was working!

“Yes. He is an evil, malicious king. His son, your brother Arthur will be no better.” Morgana tried to defy her sister’s manipulation, but it was so easy to hate! She was slowly drawn to the image of overthrowing Uther, and sitting on the throne instead of Arthur, when she saw someone move in the shadows of the library.

Merlin stood there, smiling sadly at her, and she quickly tried to reach for him, when she remembered the presence of her sister.

Merlin and Morgana had been speaking to each other for the past week. Merlin taught her spells and incantations. Taught her how to rein her magic. He also told her, the role she had in his destiny. She refused to accept that to be her fate, and Merlin assured her, that the correct decisions will place her in the path of good.

“That’s not true. Arthur will be a fine king. Do you not know who he is?” Morgause faltered. Why was her sister not siding with her? The bracelet should have influenced her to hate the Pendragons.

“Entertain me, dear sister.”

“He is the Once and Future King. He will be the one to reunite all the kingdoms of Albion and break the ban of magic.” Morgause stared at her, horrified. As High Priestess she knew who the Once and Future King was. But not exactly _who_ it was. She had thought it would be the child of her sister and Cenred.

“He can’t be. Where is Emrys?”

“He’s here. Somewhere. Can’t you feel it? The undercurrent of magic in every breath you take?”

“You’re bluffing. I thought I could trust you, sister.”

“Oh stop guilt tripping me.”

“Ah! Morgause! Morgana!” The voice of Cenred was heard from the entrance of the library, and Morgana saw Merlin hide his face with a book.

“My King.” Morgause bowed, and he flashed a sleezy grin.

“I’m sure you can keep me company, though we could not go on our picnic today Lady Morgana.”

“Of course” Morgana gave him a very insincere smile and followed him and Morgause out of the library. She eyed Merlin on her way out, and smiled, when he bumped into her, letting their skin touch.

Their magic sung in harmony.

* * *

Morgause allowed some privacy between Cenred and her sister after they left the library. Then, she immediately walked to the infirmary, where she knew the physician Gaius would be.

“Hello Gaius.”

“How may I-” Gaius gulped. “Morgause.”

“You remember me? That last time we met was when you sent me to the isle of the blessed and snatched me from my parents!”

“I did it for your own safety! Your mother told me to give you to them. She knew of Uther’s plan to ban magic the moment Ygraine died!”

“Lies! My mother would never get rid of her own daughter!”

“This happened over twenty years ago, Morgause. You were but a toddler. What could you remember of your mother? I knew her since she was a girl. I saw her grow!”

Morgause let her anger calm down. Were Gaius’ words true? She was contemplating for a while when she heard Morgana’s scream enter her mind telepathically.

“MORGANA!” She let her magic guide her to her sister, who had screamed for help.

While Morgause was talking to Gaius, Cenred and Morgana walked around the halls of Camelot, making brief talk out of politeness.

Though after what felt like an eternity, Cenred cornered Morgana to a wall, a part of the castle where servants and nobles alike rarely walked.

Morgana kicked him between his legs, and twisted his arm behind his back, and pressed him against the wall. He groaned in pain as she threatened to break his arm. She tried to reach for a dagger she received for her birthday from Arthur, which was hidden under the ruffles of her dress, when her grip weakened, and Cenred twisted his body, cornering Morgana to the wall again.

“You will listen to me, future _wife._ ”

“I will **never** be your wife. I wouldn’t even touch you if we were the last people on this earth.” She spat.

“I will not be spoken against!” Cenred grabbed her face and smashed his lips against hers. She desperately tried to push him off of her, but a grown man’s strength against a young woman’s was an unfair match. He pressed his knee between her legs and began to touch her body.

That was the moment she really began to panic. Where was her magic when she needed it!!

She tried to scream, but now Cenred’s hand covered her mouth. She tried to bite at it, but he was still too strong. Then, she hoped it would work, and screamed in her mind.

 _“HELP!! I’M BY THE EAST WING! HELP!”_ Morgause and Merlin sprung up, and Morgause arrived in time to fling Cenred across the hallway before Morgana was damaged anymore. Merlin arrived too, and when both Morgause and Merlin headed to Morgana, much to the sorceress’ surprise, Morgana ran to Merlin, rather than herself.

“It’s all fine now… I’m here. It’s all alright…” Merlin soothed her crying sister, and Morgause stared at the two, who were sitting on the ground.

Morgause also sat on the floor, and reached to stroke her sister, when she felt a lightning fling her away. She stared at her hand, and expected it to be burnt, or at least numb. Though there was nothing wrong with it. She looked up from her hand to the pair and realised.

“Emrys.” Both of them flinched, and Morgause knew.

Morgause stood up, and walked towards Cenred, who was now in blissful sleep. She wished she could be like Morgana. Pure and loved, not like how she herself was. Stained and dirty from all those she had killed in the name of magic. Scheming and Manipulative to never trust anyone. She smiled sombrely and walked over to Cenred’s body.

She then hauled the King onto her shoulders and walked back to his chambers.

“Sister!” Morgause stopped in her tracks. “I’m sorry I cannot join you.”

“And I too am sorry I cannot join you.” Morgause didn’t look back.

“How is she?” Arthur asked Merlin as he entered the infirmary.

“She will get better.”

Arthur Pendragon always claimed to have known his best friend the most. Claimed to know his friend was idiosyncratic in both talents and personality. He, who over the months had gained Merlin’s respect, became fast friends with the disrespectful servant of his. And though he claimed to be an expert on Merlin and had once stated that he was an open book, Arthur could not decipher what Merlin was thinking right now and then.

“Merlin, do you think Morgana truly meant what she said to Sir Doyle?”

“Unlike you, she thinks before she acts. If she decided to say those words, they must have been said with certainty.”

“Do you… agree with her?” Arthur had been thinking of the titles Merlin called him from the time Morgana could not stop laughing, and of what Morgana spoke of. Unlike what Merlin often said, Arthur was actually quite the thinker.

“I do. Where I come from, Agnosia, allows magic amongst its kingdom. They can freely practice magic. The King is a Dragon Lord. The last to survive I believe.”

“The last? What happened to other Lords?” The idea that Merlin may have magic completely bypassed his head.

“I’m not sure if you should hea-”

“Tell me Merlin.”

“…your father. He killed all those who had magic, mercilessly. Children, old people, mothers, fathers, even those who looked even slightly suspicious because they had a long beard… Included in that list of those he killed, were the Dragon Lords. They were kin with Dragons, and could command dragons to do their bidding, as long as that order could be justified. Balinor was king of a very large kingdom. Uther could not touch him, so King Balinor is the last one of his kind.”

Arthur looked at his hands. “How many more will die if this massacre of magic is not ended?” He asked rhetorically.

“You have killed tens and hundreds of people with those hands. With your voice, you have issued orders to kill. Your ears have heard of commands to capture. Yet there is not a single bone in your body that does not resist such obscenities.” Arthur could not believe his idiot manservant was the one telling him this. “You _are_ the Once and Future King. Guided by Emrys, your immortal adviser. You _will_ recreate Albion. Whether or not you choose to follow your father and make your destiny a harder one to follow, is your choice.”

Merlin turned back towards Morgana, gently holding her hand in his, and Arthur returned to his room.

* * *

The next morning arrived, and Prince Cecil, King Benedict and Prince Adam had left Camelot, giving the Lady Morgana their best wishes, and a message to Uther, saying how they wouldn’t want to push a young woman into a marriage, when she had clearly been traumatised.

King Uther was panicking. Over fifteen suitors of good status, and not one wanted to court her. She was certainly a good choice for a future wife, and Uther was prepared to involve politics if the remaining suitors did not choose her.

Then came the fateful day, when an announcement was made that another King had arrived at Camelot. Uther sank slightly down his throne with relief.

“King of what Kingdom?” He asked, but the reply he got was confusing. It was just some shuffling of feet, and awkward stares aimed at the floor. “Well? Am I going to receive an answer of not?”

“King of Agnosia, King Balinor has arrived!” A guard announced as he opened the doors wide open. Uther’s eyes thinned to a heavy glare.

“Balinor.”

“Uther.”

“Guards! Arrest this sorcerer!”

“Father! You cannot do this! Do you want to plunge Camelot and Agnosia into another war! We have still not recovered from our last one, and that was when I was but a child!” Arthur insisted from his father’s side.

“What is the commotion! Has the King arrived?” Morgana asked as she also entered the throne room, Gwen and Merlin in tow.

“He has.” Merlin said, and he hid a grin that was going to break through any second.

Uther, still hot-headed from Balinor’s appearance, drew his sword, and Balinor opened his hand to power a ball of energy.

“Father! Do you wish for Camelot to go to war!?” Arthur said warningly.

“Listen to your son, Uther. He has many more years in wisdom than you, it seems.” Balinor spoke, and Uther growled.

“And _you_ listen you yours.” Merlin chided, and that was when the room fell to a silence.

“ _Mer_ lin. Now, is when you _shut up_.” Arthur did not feel like being tested.

“Son? You have a son?” Morgana questioned. If she was to marry Balinor, she did not feel like mothering a child if he was close to her age, even if he would be the prince to a kingdom that allowed magic.

“Yes, and I sent him to Camelot a few months ago. I’m quite sure you have all met him.” Balinor smirked.

The halls were filled with murmurs as to whom the Prince of Agnosia could be.

“He had sent me a letter wondering if he could have my consent to joining the suitors for Lady Morgana, and was set on righting the path of the fateful witch who may one day destr-” King Balinor would have continued, if it weren’t for Merlin’s hand covering his mouth.

The royals of Camelot, well… those who weren’t royals were shocked also.

“ _Mer_ lin!! I am so sorry for my manservant! Come on Merlin! Apologise!”

“I will not. Though I serve you, I serve King Balinor first, and he is being an absolute dunderhead right now.” Morgana and Gwen’s eyes widened, as did everyone else’s’

“Manservant? You didn’t include that in your letters. I thought you were only Gaius’ apprentice?” The King licked Merlin’s palm, and Merlin let go with a disgusted cry.

“Apparently, royals at Camelot reward civilians by letting them be servants to the royal household when they save their lives.” Merlin violently rubbed his palm against the fabric of his trousers, desperate to get the saliva off.

“Saving your destiny already are you? Well there goes that bet with your mother.”

“You bet on me!?”

“Why of course.” The others were utterly lost.

“You know this _boy_?” Uther intruded their moment, and they turned towards the magic hating King.

“I would hate to forget my son. Imagine the horrors I would face with Hunith.” They all let their jaws drop.

“Yeah, no sympathies for you there, father.”

“May I introduce to you, my son. Merlin Ambrosius, Crown Prince of Agnosia, and most powerful sorcerer of all time.” Merlin tried to cover his father’s overrunning mouth once more, but he was too late.

“Sorcerer!!!” Merlin groaned. “Guards! Capture both King and Prince of Agnosia!” Uther thundered, and Merlin wanted to dig a hole and cry. This was going to bring about a headache. Merlin was quite sure of it.

* * *

“Sorry Arthur.” Merlin had the decency to say as he saw his best friend’s crestfallen face. Secrets out, all at once. All because of his father and his stupid mouth.

“Sorry? That’s all you can say!? I trusted you! How did you think Morgana would feel!” Arthur looked towards Morgana and frowned. “You knew about him, didn’t you.”

“Morgana!?” She looked to the ground upon Uther’s question.

“I only knew of his magic. His status is new to me, though he did implicate it before.”

“You knew of his magic, and you didn’t tell me!?” Uther screamed once more.

“There are plenty of things I haven’t told you! Just like how there are plenty of things you haven’t told me! Like how you cheated on your wife, with my mother, and had me! Like how Arthur was born of magic! Like how you killed all those with magic solely because it was what stole your love, even though you cheated on her!” Uther was turning a lovely shade of puce; Merlin must say.

“You _will_ be quiet”

“No! I will not be made speechless! Did you know? Uther. That you are quite the ignorant King. You abhor magic, yet you did not notice two incredibly powerful magic users, right under your nose. One, is Merlin. Second, is me.” All blood seemed to leave his body.

“You can’t. You couldn’t have had magic. I would know!”

“All those nightmares. All were predictions of the future. Saved Arthur and myself countless of times. Wouldn’t you agree?” She nodded at Arthur, and he blindly nodded as well, his mind far too jumbled to make anything out correctly.

“ _YOU!_ You, and your magic has corrupted my kingdom! My daughter! Everything!” Uther swung his sword down at Balinor, and the magical king made a barrier, but too late. The sword cut him pretty badly, and soon his white tunic was stained red.

“NO!” Merlin cried out, though Balinor also struck Uther with magic, and Uther was sent flying towards the wall. Balinor clutched his chest taking laboured breaths, and Uther did not rise up again.

“Father?” Both princes ran to the kings’ sides. Arthur let out a cry when there was no heartbeat under his touch. Merlin, however had time with his father.

“Merlin, you know the ability of a Dragon Lord is passed down, father to son upon death.” Merlin didn’t want to. Didn’t want to accept that his father was dying. How he wished he had practised more healing spells. “Kilgharrah may be hard-headed and cryptic, but he is your kin. Listen to all of his advice except for his words on the topic of love. He advised me not to marry a peasant, when she is still the best thing that happened to me. Second to your birth alone.” Merlin nodded, his tears falling endlessly.

Morgana knew not of where to stand. By her father and brother, or by her love. She decided to mourn by Gwen, where she knew she belonged.

“I, Balinor, hand my crown to my son, as do I give my blessing to him courting my sworn enemy’s daughter.” He rasped out, and those were his last words.

Merlin picked his father’s crown up and placed it on his own head.

The weight of the kingdom was still far too heavy.

He and Arthur, -who also had the crown on his head- walked toward each other.

“Your father killed my father.” Arthur spoke, his voice low but clear.

“And yours killed mine.” Merlin met his gaze head on.

“There will be no more deaths between our two kingdoms.”

“Agnosia pledges their alliance to Camelot, if such alliance is returned.”

“Camelot pledges their alliance to Agnosia.” The two kings shook hands.

“The death of two great kings ends our mutual suffering.”

King Uther’s body had been buried with his sword and crown as soon as the preparations were made, and while the two kingdoms grieved, Merlin and Arthur were busy with their duties.

Merlin warmed to his role as royal once more and learnt the ways of King with a renewed sense of duty. He and his mother buried Balinor and announced to the citizens of Agnosia of their alliance with Camelot. At first, they were reluctant to settle with the idea, but once they had been informed that King Arthur was the prophesied King, they readily awaited the arrival of the king in the future.

Arthur’s first work as King was to peal the ban of magic and rewrite the laws to only punish those who have used black magic or used magic to harm. With time, the bond Merlin and Arthur once shared was mended, and Merlin assisted Arthur with writing the new laws.

After a near two months had passed, Merlin finally had the time to meet with Morgana privately.

“I believe I was your consort.” Merlin smirked, cupping Morgana’s face.

“And I believe I was yours.” She smiled up, toward him. The two shared a sweet kiss, and Merlin spoke to her about the possibility for her to move to Agnosia, where she could hone her abilities as Sorceress, and join him by his side as Queen of Agnosia.

“Yes!” She smiled when he produced her a simple, yet elegant gold and silver band to be placed on her left ring finger.

The news was passed on to Arthur, who after some moments of silence, finally accepted their betrothal.

Though they were both royal, Merlin and Morgana tried to keep their wedding simple. With close friends, members of family, and a limitedly spaced church with open doors, so that only a small number of citizens could actually be present in the marital ceremony.

It was just a year after that when their son was born.

Their lovely Mordred.

He served as flower boy for Gwen and Arthur’s wedding.

Unfortunately, Gwen was not able to bear a child, and knowing the cost of magic when gambling with life, Arthur decided to adopt a child rather than place his wife’s life on the line.

Mordred’s aunt, Morgause joined the magical family, as the head of knights in Agnosia, and it was when Arthur and Gwen had streaks of grey hair when the Camelotian royals realised that their best of friends were not ageing.

“I am Emrys, Arthur. A name that translates directly as immortal. It is a tough fate, the one I bear. I live to see Albion united, and until then, I will never rest. Lady Magyk has been kind and has allowed my wife and son to be ageless alongside me. Though that also means that my family will have to face the curse of seeing friends and family die. We are getting old. We have seen Gaius, Hunith, Geoffrey, Gwaine, Lancelot, all die. I dread the day of you, Gwen and little Charlotte dying.” He confessed, and the two kings sat in silence after that.

After some minutes of quiet moments, Arthur asked him a question. “I heard of a prophecy forewarning my death. Have you heard of it?”

“Ah. There are two prophecies that destined your downfall. One was of Morgana, your arch nemesis.”

“Well that came out true-”

“-Only in terms of sword fights. The other was of Mordred. He was to be your killer, but there is not a single evil bone in his body. Prophecies are fickle things. For all I know, Mordred could leave your window open one night when you’re ninety something, and you die of morning chill. We will never know until the moment comes” Arthur nodded, satisfied with his answer.

And kill Arthur Mordred did. Mordred, now eternally eighteen, had been the one to end Arthur’s life with a spell. A spell Arthur had asked for.

Arthur, suffering from heartbreak as Guinevere passed away a week before, was weakening far too quickly. He barely ate, barely slept, and one morning, he woke up, wheezing and coughing, choking on nothing for hours. His stomach tightened and loosened, and his headache was making his sight, worse.

Mordred had been court physician, his skills seconded only by his own father’s, and he offered a painless way of dying, and after Arthur had spent his final moments with his daughter and grandchildren, and his best friends, Merlin and Morgana, Mordred, as court physician, ended the great king’s life.

Arthur Pendragon always claimed to have known his best friend the most. Claimed to know his friend was idiosyncratic in both talents and personality. Claimed that the man was an open book, right from the beginning. That was what he claimed. Though there was plenty that the Once and Future King did not know then.

But there was plenty the Once and Future King knew now.


End file.
